leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Biker (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Biker |jpname=ぼうそうぞく |jptranslit=Bōsōzoku |jptrans=Wild-riding Gang |image=Chopper.png |size=200px |image2=Tyra.png |size2=200px |caption=Chopper and Tyra, Bikers from the |intro=Generation I |games= , |gender=Male |members=Chopper, Tyra Jessie and James (formerly) |anime=EP036 The Bridge Bike Gang |manga=''A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities'' ( ) Advance Toward the Path of the Strongest! (Be the Best! Pokémon B+W) Get The Flying Machine!! ( ) }} A Biker (Japanese: ぼうそうぞく ) is a type of Pokémon Trainer that debuted in the Generation I games. They are generally depicted as rough men wearing jackets with wild hairstyles riding motorcycles. Furthermore, they are also oftentimes spotted with s. sprite is nearly identical to sprite. The sprites of Bikers in are similar to the sprites of the Roughnecks in . The bikes shown in the HeartGold and SoulSilver sprites have a part that looks very similar to the horn of a male . Notable gangs of Bikers include the Kanto Pokémon Federation, the Black Empoleon, and the Bridge Bike Gang. They are sometimes depicted as being affiliated with Team Rocket. When paired with s in Double Battles, they are called . They specialize in and Pokémon. In the Battle Subway, they specialize in non-Legendary Pokémon with high base stats, and in the early stages, and Pokémon. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, due to bicycles no longer being a part of the game, the Biker class is replaced with the , with several Trainers their old names from FireRed and LeafGreen, but as Punk Guys instead. Appearance Trainer list Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen }} }} }} INTL}} }} }} }} }} }} }} INTL}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Pokémon Black and White }} }} }} }} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} }} }} Pokémon Stadium Pokémon Stadium 2 In the anime A group of bikers appeared in The Bridge Bike Gang as the titular gang. Notable members include Chopper and Tyra. The gang stopped and from crossing the bridge, but after a battle, Ash told them he was trying to save a sick Pokémon, so the bikers let them go. Jessie and James were also members of this gang before joining Team Rocket. In the manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In Advance Toward the Path of the Strongest!, there is a biker called the Biker King (Japanese: 暴走族のキング Bōsōzoku King) who laughs at the thought of the trio becoming battle masters and starts to insult them, annoying Monta and Cheren. He thinks they are weak and challenges Monta and Cheren to a Double Battle against just his . Despite being very strong, he was defeated by Monta's Snivy and Cheren's 's combination of and . Pokémon was first seen in a battle against Monta's Snivy and Cheren's . He proved to be a very powerful opponent and easily managed to shrug off most of their attacks. Despite this, he was eventually defeated by a combination of Grass and Fire Pledge. Braviary's known moves are , and .}} ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities, a group of Bikers appeared at Three Island. There, they decided to take all of the Berries from the nearby Berry Forest, then they would destroy the town. On their way to the forest, they nearly ran over Lostelle. The boss of the gang then threatened the little girl. Overhearing this, the legendary attacked the Bikers. They were all battered and bruised, but the leader got away and begged for help from a , but he showed no mercy on them. In the , a Biker was one of the people who released their Pokémon after listening to Ghetsis's speech. When tried to protest this decision, he was told to mind his own business. Later, this same Biker was revealed to be a former leader of the Black gang. During his training with Brycen, Black was tasked with facing the Black Empoleon on the Tubeline Bridge. Thanks to his earlier training, Black manages to easily defeat his opponents. Once defeated, the gang's new leader Jeremy renames the gang to the Black . Jeremy later appears at the alongside several other Trainers to help battle Team Plasma. They face the Seven Sages in battle to rescue the kidnapped Gym Leaders. Eventually they succeed and proceed to help defeat the Team Plasma Grunts attacking the League. Pokémon was owned by the Black Empoleon's original leader for over ten years. Despite this, it was released after its Trainer was swayed by Ghetsis's words. None of Ducklett's moves are known.}} is Jeremy's only known Pokémon. It was used to battle Black on the Tubeline Bridge. Despite its quick movements, Black's defeated it with . Later, it helped battle the Seven Sages at the Pokémon League. None of Scraggy's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga While and his Pokémon were going to a department store to get a flying machine, a group of bikers showed up and surrounded the trio. Their was only seen for a brief second as their two heads did not get along with each other. After Weezing's defeat, showed up much to the bikers's surprise and took care of Clefairy itself. When Clefairy was kicked into the department store, this made the bikers laugh. However, a banana distracted the Primeape which caused Clefairy to defeat it. After battling the bikers, Red and his Pokémon ran into the department store only to find out that beat them there. After Blue flew away on the flying machine, Clefairy got on the motorcycle and the bikers respected him. Pokémon was called over to battle with Red's Clefairy. As its two heads did not get along with each other and fought, Weezing ended up defeated. None of Weezing's moves are known.}} appeared after Weezing failed to battle . It played some games with Clefairy and when Clefairy won one of them, he walked away laughing in overconfidence, only to get hit by Primeape's fists. The bikers started laughing when Clefairy was kicked into the department store. found out Primeape's weakness as it was distracted by a banana. With Primeape distracted, Clefairy picked it up and tied it to a buffet. Primeape's known moves are and .}} Trivia * In German, the Biker and the are both called "Bikers." * In , Bikers and Cyclists will alter the speed of their bikes, depending on if the player is walking or running. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Motard |de=Biker ( - ) Rowdy ( +) |it=Centauro |ko=폭주족 Pokjujok |pt_br=Motociclista Motoqueiro (manga) |pt_eu=Motociclista |es_eu=Motorista |vi = Băng côn đồ }} Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters de:Rowdy es:Motorista fr:Motard it:Centauro ja:ぼうそうぞく zh:暴走族